I intend to be your last
by originalBS
Summary: [AU] Caroline rozpacza po rozstaniu z chłopakiem. Aby zapomniała o smutkach jej przyjaciółka Bonnie, która właśnie ukończyła z wyróżnieniem psychologię zabiera ją do baru. Spotykają tam 2 braci: Klausa i Kola, którzy nie zamierzają być dla nich jedynie tymczasową rozrywką, ale kimś znacznie ważniejszym... [Klaroline - główny wątek]
1. Chapter 1

- Bonnie, naprawdę nie mam ochoty na tańce. Czemu nie pozwolisz mi wylegiwać się w łóżku, jeść lody waniliowe z bakaliami zagryzając je chipsami i obejrzeć „Pamiętnika"?

- Pozwalałam Ci na to przez ostatni tydzień, ale na tym koniec. Pamiętaj, że w poniedziałek zaczynasz nową pracę. Jako Twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka mam obowiązek postawić Cię do pionu, więc potraktuj to jako formę terapii.

- Więc mam jeszcze całe 2 dni aby się wypłakać. Wolałam kiedy kładłaś się koło mnie na łóżku i podawałaś mi chusteczki, kiedy przypominam Ci OBIE uznałyśmy że Noah, jest naszym ideałem mężczyzny i …

- To tylko film, Caroline. Musisz zrozumieć, że takie rzeczy nie dzieją się w prawdziwym życiu. Takie filmy powinny być zabronione. Kobiety oglądając je zaczynają wymagać od swoich partnerów więcej niż Ci są w stanie im zagwarantować. Ideały nie istnieją. Porównywanie głównych bohaterów filmu o epickiej miłości, do rzeczywistych postaci, może odebrać szansę na znalezienie szczęścia u boku…

- Skończ z tym naukowym bełkotem. Wolałam Cię z czasów liceum, ZANIM skończyłaś studia psychologiczne. Kiedyś było w tobie więcej romantyzmu, brakuje mi starej Bonnie.

- A mnie nie. Podobam się sobie taka jaka jestem teraz.

- Mnie też – powiedział męski głos z atrakcyjnym akcentem.

Dziewczyny odwróciły się i ich oczom ukazał się wysoki i nieziemsko przystojny mężczyzna, na oko koło 25lat. Caroline wpatrywała się w niego nie mogąc wyksztusić słowa, podczas gdy on nie spuszczał z oka drugiej dziewczyny obdarzając ją zalotnym uśmiechem. Bonnie jednak nie znalazła się pod urokiem nowoprzybyłego w przeciwieństwie do reszty kobiet w klubie.

- To wszystko? Nie masz nic więcej do zaoferowania? Daruj, ale Twoje próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, nie przyprawiają mnie o przyspieszenie rytmu serca czy utratę oddechu. Więc albo postaraj się bardziej albo spadaj. Tak przy okazji żebyś wiedział, cenię sobie w facetach nie tylko urodę, ale przede wszystkim intelekt. Wskazówka: Gdy poznajesz dziewczynę, przyjęło się, że zamiast wpatrywać się w nią jak osioł w malowane wrota, powinieneś się przedstawić, żeby ta miała okazję Ci się zrewanżować. Chyba, że uważasz, że wszystkie kobiety na ziemi znają już Twoje imię lub uważasz to po prostu za stratę czasu, gdyż wszystkie jak jeden mąż pragną Cię tak desperacko, iż nie jest to dla nich istotne…

- Masz rację – przerwał wywód dziewczyny mężczyzna

- Wiem, zawsze mam rację – odpowiedziała Bonnie z przekonaniem – a z czym dokładnie się zgadzasz?

- Zasadniczo ze wszystkim co powiedziałaś – przybysz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i po chwili dodał – do tej chwili byłem przekonany, że wszystkie kobiety wiedzą kim jestem. Właściwie to czuję się urażony Twoim brakiem zainteresowania moją skromną osobą. Naprawdę nie wiesz kim jestem?

- Niby dlaczego miałabym.. – zaczęła Bonnie, ale przerwał jej piskliwy szept Caroline

- To Kol Master

- Aaa, czyli jednak jedna z was wie kim jestem. Co za ulga. Już zacząłem tracić wiarę w siebie – powiedział Kol, łapiąc się wymownie za serce

- Care, skąd wiesz jak on się nazywa? – dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciółkę

- Bonnie, pamiętasz jak błagałam Cię, żebyś poszła ze mną do kina na ten poruszający melodramat o dziewczynie chorej na białaczkę, która na kilka tygodni przed śmiercią spotyka miłość swojego życia?

- Tak, ale nadal nie rozumiem, co on… Zaraz czy to znaczy, że ty występowałeś w tym filmie? – z tym pytaniem dziewczyna zwróciła się do Kola, ale zanim ten zdążył się odezwać Caroline odpowiedziała za niego

- On właśnie był miłością życia głównej bohaterki

- Oh, więc można powiedzieć, że teraz jesteś sławny? – zapytała Bonnie

- Wolę określenie GWIAZDA

- I to dlatego wszyscy na nas patrzą? – dopytywała dalej dziewczyna i zaczęła chichotać

- Tak, lubisz być w centrum uwagi? – dociekał Kol

- Nie, do tej pory myślałam że to ze względu na moją sukienkę. No wiesz jest trochę krótkawa – Bonnie wygładziła materiał czerwonej sukni, która kończyła się w połowie uda

- Osobiście uważam, że jest fantastyczna, a każdy kto mówi inaczej po prostu Ci zazdrości tych zabójczo zgrabnych nóg, które…

- Czyli jednak umiesz flirtować ? – wtrąciła się Bonnie

- Kochanie, nawet nie masz pojęcia co potrafię, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo pozwolisz mi się wykazać – mówiąc to pokiwał komuś przy barze – ale najpierw chciałbym Wam kogoś przedstawić, to jest…

- Kol, to miał być braterski wypad do baru. Żadnych kobiet, morze alkoholu, pamiętasz? To Twoje własne słowa – powiedział przybysz

- Wyluzuj Nik, dziewczęta przepraszam za mojego brata. Nie lubi być odstawiony na boczny tor, a tak się zazwyczaj dzieje, kiedy spotykamy moje fanki

- Na szczęście ja do nich nie należę. Jestem Bonnie, a to jest Caroline

Niklaus dopiero teraz spojrzał w stronę kobiet, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na blondynce. Wciąż wpatrując się w jej oczy w końcu zdołał wyksztusić:

- Mówcie mi Klaus

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Jednak pożądliwe spojrzenie Klausa spowodowało rumieńce na twarzy Caroline i dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok.

- Czy tylko ja wyczuwam tutaj napięcie seksualne? Ty. Parkiet. Ze mną. Teraz. – rozkazała Bonnie i złapała Kola za rękę

- Tak jest Pani – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kol i zniknął na zatłoczonym parkiecie razem z partnerką.

Klaus zajął przy stoliku miejsce obok Caroline, wciąż rozbierając ją wzrokiem. W pewnym momencie blondynka nie wytrzymała napięcia i spoglądając na niego powiedziała

- Mógłbyś przestać?

- Przestać? Przecież ja nic nie robię – odparł Klaus uśmiechając się niewinnie

- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że rozbierasz mnie …– Caroline nie dane jednak było dokończyć, gdyż mężczyzna śmiejąc się odrzekł

- Kochanie, gdybym Cię rozbierał to ostatnią rzeczą jaką byś powiedziała, byłoby „przestań" wierz mi, co więcej mogę Cię zapewnić, że sprawiłbym abyś błagała mnie, żebym nie przestawał –Klaus złapał rękę Caroline i zaczął rysować kółka po wewnętrznej stronie jej nadgarstka – Daję Ci gwarancję niezapomnianych wspomnień, wszystko co musisz zrobić to powiedzieć: „Pragnę Cię". Powiedz to Caroline, a ja zajmę się całą resztą – Klaus przybliżył swe usta do jej ust, a następnie pochylając się wyszeptał jej do ucha – Powiedz „Pragnę Cię"

- Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie blondynka

- Care? Co ty tutaj robisz? – dobiegający jakby z innego świata męski głos zakłócił chwilę intymności i sprowadził Caroline na ziemię

- Tyler? Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć Cię tutaj – wyszeptała blondynka

- Właśnie widzę, szybko znalazłaś pocieszenie – z jadem w głosie odpowiedział Tyler

- Witaj, Ty – powiedziała Bonnie, która pojawiła się znikąd – Chyba podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wyraziłam się jasno mówiąc, że gdy zobaczysz Caroline, masz przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Po tym co jej zrobiłeś, nie możesz mieć pretensji, że znalazła sobie kogoś lepszego na Twoje miejsce…

- Bonnie… – próbowała przerwać jej przyjaciółka, jednak Bonnie nie zareagowała

- Oszukiwałeś ją, okłamywałeś, zdradzałeś!

- Bonnie! – Caroline próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku Klausa i potrząsnąć przyjaciółką, aby ta przestała mówić, jednak mężczyzna na jej próbę wyzwolenia, wzmocnił jedynie uścisk na tyle by nie mogła się podnieść nie czyniąc jej jednak przy tym krzywdy i patrząc jej w oczy słuchał dalszych wywodów na temat poczynań Tylera

- I gdybym nie wyszła wcześniej z pracy najprawdopodobniej byś ją zgwałcił!

Na tą najnowszą wiadomość Klaus podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła i uderzył Tylera pięścią w nos, co spowodowało, że mężczyzna zaczął krwawić i wylądował na podłodze.

- Nik, co ty wyprawiasz? – Kol, który właśnie przyszedł z drinkami dla dziewczyn, położył je szybko na stole i próbował odciągnąć brata od byłego chłopaka Caroline, gdy ten chciał po raz kolejny uderzyć Tylera, jednak Klaus nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

- Klaus – cichy głos blondynki zatrzymał mężczyznę w pół kroku – zostaw go proszę…

- Kochanie przecież on chciał… - Niklaus nie mógł powtórzyć na głos tego czego dowiedział się od Bonnie

- Wiem, ale to nieważne – odpowiedziała blondynka

Klaus wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Potem przeniósł swój wzrok na leżącego nadal na podłodze przeciwnika. Caroline widząc, że za chwilę mężczyźni rzucą się na siebie, złapała za rękę Klausa i zaproponowała:

- Zatańcz ze mną, proszę

Mężczyzna patrzył na blondynkę bijąc się z myślami. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i obejmując ją w talii poprowadził na parkiet wydając jednocześnie rozkazy zbliżającej się ochronie:

- Wyrzućcie go stąd niezwłocznie. Jego noga nie ma prawa przekroczyć progu tego baru. NIGDY więcej.

W odpowiedzi ochroniarze kiwnęli jedynie głowami i natychmiast zabrali się do wykonywania poleceń.

- Domyślam się, że jesteś tu ważną szychą? – zapytała niepewnie blondynka

- Coś w tym stylu. To mój lokal – odpowiedział Klaus i uśmiechnął się widząc zdziwienie na twarzy dziewczyny. Gdy znaleźli się na parkiecie DJ zmienił utwór na Give me love Eda Sheerana.

- Niezły chwyt – powiedziała po chwili Caroline

- Boks chyba nie jest Twoją mocną stroną, chyba chodziło ci o niezły cios, a tak dokładniej to niezły prawy sierpowy

- Mówiłam o wyborze piosenki – trzymanie dłoni Klausa i czucie jego drugiej ręki na talii, mocno przyciskającej ją do niego powodowało mrowienie w całym ciele

- Nie miałem najmniejszego wpływu na wybór granego utworu. Chciałem Ci przypomnieć, że to TY poprosiłaś mnie do tańca. Nie na odwrót. Jednak muszę chyba dać premię Dylanowi.

- Kim jest Dylan?

- To DJ. Jestem mu wdzięczny, że dzięki niemu mogę bezkarnie trzymać Cię tak blisko siebie – wyszeptał Klaus do ucha blondynki – co więcej mogę zrobić też to…. – ręka mężczyzny przesunęła się z talii, delikatnie muskając odsłonięte plecy dziewczyny do jej szyi, gdzie znajdowało się wiązanie sukienki.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz… - zaczęła niepewnie kobieta

- Pozbawić Cię sukienki? Kochanie, skarby które skrywa ta nieziemska kreacja cieszyć będą jedynie moje oczy, nie martw się.

- To tylko zwykła czarna sukienka przed kolana wiązana na szyję

- Może i taka była zanim ją założyłaś…

- Zaczekaj co znaczy „cieszyć będą jedynie moje oczy", jeśli myślisz że ja… że my… to…

Blondynka nie mogła zebrać myśli, bo w tym samym czasie ręka Klausa gładziła jej włosy i przekładając je na drugą stronę odsłoniła wrażliwe miejsce na szyi. Mężczyzna zbliżył do niego swoje usta i gdy poczuła na sobie jego oddech uczucie gorąca rozlało się po całym jej ciele. Wtedy dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i poczuła, że drży w jego ramionach, jednak nie z zimna a dlatego że płonie. Gdy myślała, że uczucie nie może być silniejsze, Klaus musnął jej wrażliwą skórę wargami i pocałował ją tam delikatnie i przesuwał swe usta coraz wyżej. W gardła Caroline wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk. W głowie wirowały jej setki myśli dlatego miała trudności ze skupieniem się na słowach Klausa, które wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Zaufaj mi. Nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę.

Zanim Caroline zdała sobie z tego sprawę, wypowiedziała dwa słowa, które odmienią jej życie na zawsze:

- Pragnę Cię


	2. Chapter 2

Witam, mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się Wam spodoba. Obiecuję więcej wątków i akcji, gdy tylko wyjdą z sypialni... albo może jednak ich tam jeszcze trochę potrzymam :) Jestem spragniona Klaroline, a chyba nie dane nam będzie zaznać jej trochę ani w TVD ani w TO

* * *

- Rozgość się, Caroline – powiedział Klaus pomagając kobiecie ściągnąć płaszcz. Dotyk jego dłoni na ramionach spowodował fale gorąca rozchodzące się po całym jej ciele – Też to czujesz prawda, kochanie?

Blondynka odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny i spoglądając mu w oczy zwilżyła wyschnięte wargi językiem. Klaus pogładził otwartą dłonią jej policzek i uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie. Serce Caroline biło coraz szybciej. Do tej pory nie odczuwała tak silnie wszystkich emocji równocześnie. Pożądanie, które obudziło się w niej od kiedy dotknął jej po raz pierwszy, pochłaniało ją coraz bardziej. Nie zastanawiając się co robi wspięła się na palce i objęła jego twarz rękami zmuszając go do pochylenia się tak, aby ich usta znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, a następnie przywarła do jego warg, wyciskając na nich długi, namiętny i jednocześnie słodki pocałunek. Pomruk, który wydobył się z gardła Klausa utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że nie tylko ona czuła to przyciąganie między nimi. Jednak gdy mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek i oparł swoje czoło o jej, Caroline straciła pewność siebie.

- Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Przepraszam – wyszeptała niepewnie blondynka

- Caroline kochanie, nigdy nie przepraszaj, gdy całujesz mnie w ten sposób - odpowiedział zmysłowo Klaus

- Więc dlaczego…

- Dlaczego przerwałem? Caroline, chcę od Ciebie znacznie więcej… Nie zadowoli mnie szybki numerek w przed pokoju, czy na kanapie w salonie… przynajmniej nie teraz – a po chwili dodał cicho – mamy czas

Kładąc rękę na talii kobiety Klaus wprowadził ją do salonu. Białe ściany silnie kontrastowały z czarnymi meblami i sofą, a czarno-białe zdjęcia dopełniały całości. Po lewej stronie mieścił się profesjonalny bar, za którym teraz stanął Klaus.

- Napijesz się czegoś?

- Myślałam, że to ty miałeś podejmować wszystkie decyzje, po tym ja powiem „pragnę Cię"

- Caroline skarbie, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz „pragnę Cię", to nie ręczę za siebie, już i tak ledwo się powstrzymuję by nie podejść i nie dotknąć Cię, by nie pieścić Twojej skóry, by nie skosztować Twoich ust… ale cieszy mnie, że składasz swój los w moje ręce. Obiecuję, że nigdy tego nie pożałujesz…

- Białe wino

- Słucham?

- Masz lepszy pomysł?

- Nawet kilka, jednak żaden z nich nie wiąże się białym winem, chociaż właściwie… teraz mam już pewien związany z nim pomysł… - mówiąc to Klaus zaczął zbliżać się do Caroline, jednak gdy kobieta cofnęła się o krok zatrzymał się

- Co z winem? –powiedziała piskliwie kobieta

- Myślę, że najpierw możemy spróbować ugasić inne pragnienie, co ty na to?

- Ja chyba powinnam Ci powiedzieć, że… ja jeszcze nigdy nie…

- Caroline, wiem, że nie jesteś typem kobiety, która sypia z nowopoznanymi facetami

- Zdecydowanie nie – wyszeptała blondynka i spuściła wzrok na swoje buty

- Hej – Klaus podszedł do niej i ujmując ją za brodę, podniósł jej twarz do góry i spoglądając prosto w oczy powiedział – nie masz się czego wstydzić. Od pierwszej chwili wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie. Nie pozwolę, aby coś stanęło między nami.

Caroline nie miała szansy odpowiedzieć, gdyż mężczyzna zamknął jej usta w zachłannym pocałunku.

- Teraz możesz to powtórzyć – wymruczał jej do ucha Klaus

- Pragnę Cię – bez chwili wahania odpowiedziała kobieta, od razu odczytując jego myśli.

Klaus wziął Caroline na ręce i zaniósł do swojej sypialni. Kładąc ją delikatnie na łóżku składał lekkie jak piórka pocałunki wzdłuż jej szyi. Mężczyzna położył się na niej opierając ciężar ciała na rękach, nie chcąc przygniatać jej swoim ciężarem. Kobieta jednak, nie zważając na jego próby objęła go za klatkę piersiową i przyciągnęła do siebie. Uśmiechając się pod nosem Klaus oparł się na lewym łokciu, uwalniając tym samym prawą rękę, którą gładził delikatną skórę ramion kobiety, by następnie odwiązać tasiemkę na szyi, utrzymującą jej sukienkę. Przesuwając materiał w dół, mężczyzna odsłonił pełne piersi o mlecznej barwie. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać musnął palcami prawy sutek, który od razu się wydłużył pod wpływem tej pieszczoty, a następnie wziął go do ust. To, co się potem wydarzyło, można było uznać za niespieszną lekcją uwodzenia. Całe ciało Caroline zaczęło płonąć pod delikatną pieszczotą jego warg, języka, palców.

- Klaus - jęknęła nieprzytomnie.

Odebrał to jako przyzwolenie do przejścia do następnego etapu. Wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego niskim, gardłowym głosem, a następnie pochylił się nad nią jak jakiś niepokonany wojownik, władczy, mroczny i namiętny bóg. Caroline wiedziała, co za chwilę się wydarzy. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na to obce, które miało się spełnić. Nagłe, mocne pchnięcie i towarzyszący mu silny, przeszywający ból sprawiły, że napięła mięśnie i wydała okrzyk protestu. Klaus znieruchomiał. Otworzyła zamknięte do tej pory powieki i spojrzała w jego twarz. Niebieskie oczy pod wpływem szoku z domieszką podniecenia zmieniły barwę do granatu.

- Byłaś dziewicą...

Caroline ponownie zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza teraz.

- Caroline...

- Proszę... Ranisz mnie, to boli – Klaus starł delikatnie kciukiem spływającą po jej policzku łzę

- Dlatego, że to dla ciebie nowość... – Ton jego głosu sugerował, że jest w pełni opanowany, ale palce, którymi odsuwał włosy z jej twarzy, drżały lekko. Nie wycofał się jednak z jej ciała. Oparł ciężar ciała na przedramionach i spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnioną miną - Przepraszam, kochanie

- Obiecałeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz. Proszę, wyjdź. To wciąż boli

Wiła się pod nim i odpychała go rozpaczliwie, żeby się uwolnić, on jednak nie zamierzał jej na to pozwolić. Nagle znieruchomiała, a jej oczy otwarły się szeroko. Jej ciało zaczęło ponownie odczuwać podniecenie. Nie czuła już bólu, jej wnętrze zaakceptowało jego obecność.

- Przestało cię boleć. – z uśmiechem zauważył Klaus. Caroline zaczerwieniła się z zakłopotania, iż mężczyzna z taką łatwością czytał mowę jej ciała. Pochylił się i zaczął okrywać tę zarumienioną twarz lekkimi, delikatnymi pocałunkami, pieścił jej oczy, nos, skronie, uszy...

Nie zwlekając już dłużej Klaus wprowadził ją po mistrzowsku w świat doznań erotycznych, które narastały nieśpiesznie, by wreszcie doprowadzić ją do pierwszego spazmu rozkoszy. Wiedziała, że i on tego doznał, bo mruknął jej coś gorąco do ucha, uniósł ją i jego pchnięcia stały się szybsze i bardzo głębokie.

Caroline jęknęła bezradnie, gdy zalała ją potężna fala rozkoszy. Mężczyzna nie zaprzestając ani na chwilę pieszczot wsunął palce w jej włosy i wyszeptał napiętym głosem:

- Nie opieraj się temu, kochanie.

Caroline chłonąc każde słowo z jego ust i poddając się jego sztuce kochania przekroczyła próg świata zmysłów, wpadając wprost w nieznany jej dotąd świat oślepiających, rozmigotanych i barwnych doznań.

Caroline spała spokojnie w wielkim łóżku, podczas gdy Klaus popijał szkocką siedząc naprzeciw niej w fotelu. Ogarnęły go wielkie wyrzuty sumienia. Powinien był się domyślić wcześniej. Pierwszy raz powinien być wyjątkowy, powinien pieścić ją godzinami, przygotowując ją na jego przyjęcie. Wiedział, że ma się czym poszczycić. Jego przyrodzenie budziło zachwyt u doświadczonych kobiet, jednak dla nowicjuszki mógł być zbyt duży. Ale równocześnie nie potrafił zapomnieć tego przedziwnego uczucia, przeszywającej, gwałtownej przyjemności, gdy bariera wewnątrz jej ciała ustąpiła. Na samo wspomnienie tej chwili jego ciało zareagowało gwałtownie, więc wziął potężny łyk szkockiej, żeby się uspokoić. Świadomość, że był jej pierwszym sprawiła, że rozpierała go duma. Następni będą musieli nieźle się postarać, żeby mu dorównać.

- Następni… - wyszeptał Klaus, podchodząc do Caroline z gniewną miną. Gładząc jej włosy i wsuwając kosmyk za ucho rozpogodził się i całując ją w czubek głowy powiedział cicho – nikt nie odważy się Cię dotknąć. Jesteś i będziesz tylko moja. Zawsze i na zawsze.

Potem wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się do gabinetu. Odpinając telefon komórkowy z ładowarki, wybrał numer telefonu.

- Matt, mówi Klaus. Chcę, żebyś kogoś dla mnie sprawdził…

Mówiąc to skierował swoje kroki do salonu i wyciągnął z torebki Caroline dowód osobisty.

- Caroline Forbes, urodzona w Mistic Falls, obecnie mieszka w Nowym Jorku na Brooklynie

_- Gdzie pracuje?_

- Nie wiem

- _Czyli to sprawa osobista… Na kiedy chcesz to mieć?_

- Masz czas do poniedziałku

- _To niewiele biorąc pod uwagę, że zasadniczo już jest sobota_

- Dopiero od trzech godzin

_- Postaram się, swoją drogą to dziwne zlecenie jak na Ciebie, do tej pory kazałeś mi sprawdzać jedynie swoich partnerów w interesach… więc to będzie miła odmiana… zawsze miałeś świetny gust jeśli chodzi o kobiety… jak wygląda? Czekaj nie musisz mówić! Brunetka, doświadczona, piekielnie seksowna, wyzywająca i pewnie wyuzdana? Uwielbiam pocieszać Twoje byłe, powiedz mi kiedy z nią skończysz, a wtedy ja…_

- Ona JEST MOJA! – warknął do słuchawki Klaus

-_ Stary wyluzuj, przecież wiesz, że jej nie dotknę póki z nią jesteś, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie potrwa długo, Twoja słabość do płci pięknej…_

- Możesz się nie doczekać

- _Nie poznaję Cię stary, normalnie nie wytrzymujesz z kobietą dłużej niż tydzień… Musiała Ci nieźle dogodzić…_

- Zajmij się tym, co Ci zleciłem! – wycedził Klaus i rozłączył się

Dogodzenie w najmniejszym stopniu nie opisywało tego, co przeżył kochając się z Caroline. Pierwszy raz w życiu uprawiając seks z kobietą poczuł z nią jedność, całkowite zespolenie. Jego ciało odbierało każde, nawet najlżejsze drżenie jej ciała. Wyczuwał jej pragnienia, nim ona sama była w stanie je określać. Jej jęki rozkoszy powodowały, że z każdą chwilą pożądał jej jeszcze bardziej. Chciał się w niej całkowicie zatracić. Pragnął zapomnieć o otaczającym ich świecie i sprawić by i ona wzniosła się wraz z nim na wyżyny. Udało mu się. Tej nocy zaprowadził ją na szczyt. Ale nie pokazał jej jeszcze nawet jednego procenta swoich możliwości. Uśmiechnął się czując, że jego ciało na samo wspomnienie spędzonych razem chwil, stało się gotowe do działania. Postanowił ją obudzić i tym razem kochać się z nią długo, niespiesznie, skupiając się na jej potrzebach, tak jak powinien to zrobić za pierwszym razem. Gdy wszedł do sypialni zobaczył puste łóżko. Światło dochodzące przez niedomknięte drzwi łazienki, sugerowało, że tam właśnie znajduje się Caroline. Klaus pospiesznie je otworzył i ujrzał blondynkę skuloną przy wannie, chowającą twarz w dłoniach. Mężczyzna przykucnął przy nie i delikatnie ujmując jej dłonie w jedną rękę, drugą złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił by spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Kochanie, co się stało? – zapytał słodkim głosem

- To nie powinno… Ja nie powinnam… My nie powinniśmy… - Caroline nie mogła złapać tchu, by dokończyć zdanie. Klaus nie zaważając na jej protesty podniósł ją z podłogi, podszedł do łóżka i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach, przytulił ją mocno do piersi i zaczął gładzić jej włosy.

- Skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze – mężczyzna próbował ją uspokoić

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz… - zaczęła cicho Caroline po czym wstała i spoglądając na zdumionego Klausa powiedziała – Pójdę już

Mężczyzna słyszał tę frazę niezliczoną ilość razy w swoim życiu. Kobiety zawsze w ten sposób próbowały coś na nim wymusić. Chciały, aby prosił je by zostały. Nigdy tego nie robił. Nie angażował się w relacje z kobietami. Lubił seks. I tylko tyle im oferował. Namiętny, dający nieziemską rozkosz seks. Jednak, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że Caroline podnosi z podłogi swoją sukienkę i kieruje się do łazienki nie chcąc się przy nim rozebrać z jego t-shirtu, który miała teraz na sobie i rzeczywiście zamierza wyjść, zatarasował jej przejście.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę Ci tak po prostu odejść, po tym jak byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko, jak tylko może być kobieta i mężczyzna. Teraz, kiedy poznałem każdy zakamarek Twojego ciała…

- Nie znasz mnie! Nie wiesz nawet jak się nazywam! Nic o mnie nie wiesz!

Caroline wybiegła z sypialni nie wiedząc dokąd uciec. Klaus dogonił ją w salonie i obróciwszy ją przodem do siebie powiedział groźnym głosem:

- Nigdy więcej nie uciekaj ode mnie! - po chwili dodał zmysłowo - A odpowiadając na Twój wcześniejszy zarzut, wiem jak się nazywasz a nawet gdzie mieszkasz. Co więcej znam Twoje ciało lepiej niż Ty. Wiem jak dać Ci rozkosz, wiem jak sprawić Ci przyjemność…

Caroline upajała się jego głosem, po chwili jednak przyszło opamiętanie.

- Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam i gdzie mieszkam? – gdy to mówiła przesunęła wzrok się z jego twarzy na otwartą torebkę, która leżała na kanapie – To moje prywatne rzeczy! Nie miałeś prawa!

- Chciałem się czegoś o Tobie dowiedzieć – powiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna – nie wiem czemu robisz z tego taki problem

- Jeśli chciałeś czegoś się dowiedzieć mogłeś zapytać mnie, zamiast grzebać w moich rzeczach!

- Kochanie, spałaś po tym jak zaserwowałem Ci najlepszy seks Twojego życia. Choć w zasadzie nie masz jeszcze porównania…

Rumieńce na twarzy Caroline wywołały nowy przypływ pożądania u Klausa. Przyciągnął dziewczynę jeszcze bliżej.

- Jednak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyśmy zajęli się tym niezwłocznie – wymamrotał Klaus wpatrując się w usta kobiety.

- Stoi – odparła Caroline

- Jak widzisz ja już jestem gotów – wyszeptał do jej ucha mężczyzna

- Ja nie mówię o TYM! Jest przeszkoda!

- Niby jaka? – zdziwił się Klaus

- Nie zamierzam tego powtarzać – powiedziała Caroline

- Kochanie, tym razem będzie tylko rozkosz. Ból występuje jedynie przy pierwszym razie. Gdybym wiedział, starałbym się być delikatniejszy, jednak wątpię aby nawet mnie udało się całkowicie go wyeliminować

- „Nawet " Tobie? Rozumiem, że jesteś w tym cholernie dobry?

- Cóż – powiedział uśmiechając się Klaus – rzekłbym nawet, że mam opinię Boga seksu

- I mam rozumieć, że teraz chcesz być moim osobistym nauczycielem?

- Bardzo – wymruczał mężczyzna

- Moi przyszli partnerzy byli by Ci na pewno niezwykle wdzięczni jednak…

- „Przyszli partnerzy"?

- Mężczyźni, z którymi będę sypiać po Tobie

Zmiana wyrazu twarzy Klausa sprawiła, że Caroline ze strachem przełknęła ślinę. Wyglądał jakby miał zamiar ją zabić. Widząc strach w jej oczach szybko otrząsnął się z szoku w jaki wprawiło go wypowiedziane przez nią ostatnie zdanie i dotykając czule jej policzka wyszeptał:

- Skąd pomysł, że pozwolę komukolwiek skosztować Twojej słodyczy?

- Chyba nie masz zamiaru mnie tu więzić a kiedy już się mną znudzisz zabić, prawda?- powiedziała udając lekki ton blondynka

- Mówiłem, że nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę. Chyba się mnie nie boisz Caroline?

Gdy mężczyzna przytulił ją do swojego nagiego torsu, poczuła bijące od niego ciepło. Wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila a znowu się w nim zatraci

- Czyli, że mogę opuścić Twoje mieszkanie?

Klaus zesztywniał. Nie tego oczekiwał. Kobiety robiły wszystko, by pozwolił im jak najdłużej cieszyć się jego towarzystwem. Caroline była inna. Uciekała od niego. To była dla niego nowość. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz jak najszybciej stąd wyjść? Wiem, że zadałem Ci ból, ale wydawało mi się, że potem sprawiłem, że osiągnęłaś szczyt…

- Bo to prawda – odpowiedziała zawstydzona Caroline

- Więc?

- Trudno to wytłumaczyć

- Spróbuj

- Nie mogę

- Dlaczego?

- Nie zrozumiesz

- Sprawdź mnie

- Nie odpuścisz prawda? – zapytała zrezygnowana Caroline

- Nie – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania Klaus – no więc?

- W porządku. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że to nie potrwa długo

- Co?

- To co jest między nami – odpowiedziała cicho blondynka. Klaus wzruszył ramionami dając do zrozumienia, że nadal nie wie o co jej chodzi, więc kontynuowała – Ludzie zawsze odchodzą i na końcu pozostajesz sam. Nie mogę… nie chcę się… angażować w relację z Tobą rozumiesz?

- Nie

- Powiem to inaczej. Jeśli tu zostanę na noc, będę oczekiwała więcej…

- Właśnie taki miałem plan… dać Ci więcej… – powiedział Klaus uśmiechając się pod nosem

- Więcej niż seks! Więcej niż dzielenie z Tobą jedynie łóżka! Bonnie mówi, że moja potrzeba bliskości to konsekwencja nie otrzymywania jej w wystarczającym stopniu w przeszłości. I że moje… trudności w intymnych relacjach z mężczyznami, mają swoją przyczynę w moich zawiłych relacjach z ojcem… że mój opór przed… oddaniem się Tylerowi – mówiąc to przez chwilę podniosła wzrok na Klausa – to mój mechanizm obronny przed powtórzeniem błędów mojej matki.

- Jakich błędów? – zapytał coraz bardziej ciekawy wszystkich szczegółów związanych z jej życiem Klaus

- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? Jestem bękartem Klaus. Moja matka wdała się w romans ze swoim szefem… właściwie to on ją uwiódł, był w tym naprawdę dobry… sprawił, że się w nim zakochała. Pozwolił jej planować wspólną przyszłość…Ale kiedy okazało się, że jest w ciąży pokazał jej swoją prawdziwą twarz… powiedział, że to pewnie nie jego dziecko albo, że specjalnie się nie zabezpieczyła, żeby zapewnić sobie…

- Nie musisz już nic więcej mówić – powiedział Klaus zanim zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem – Na pewno jesteś zmęczona. Zaniosę Cię teraz do łóżka, porozmawiamy rano. Caroline tylko pokiwała głową, naprawdę była zmęczona.

Kiedy Klaus otulał ją kołdrą w głowie wciąż słyszał słowa Caroline. Jak ojciec mógł oskarżać matkę o to, że się nie zabezpieczyła? To zawsze powinna być rola mężczyzny. Rozumiał, że nie można polegać w tej kwestii na kobietach. On nigdy nie zdawał się w tej sprawie na los. Zawsze się zabezpieczał. Zawsze…

Oprócz ostatniej nocy…

Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę skierował swoje kroki prosto do baru. Napełnił kieliszek Burbonem i wypił go duszkiem do dna. Powinien być wściekły. Na nią. Nie, na siebie. Nie było sensu jej budzić i pytać czy bierze tabletki. Znał odpowiedź. Więc dlaczego zamiast złości czuł… radość? Przecież Caroline mogła być z nim w ciąży. Nosić w sobie jego dziecko. Nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci, lubił swoją niezależność a dziecko było ograniczeniem dla tak ukochanej przez niego wolności. Myśl, że być może, w łonie Caroline rośnie jego syn, niezaprzeczalny dowód jej przynależności do niego, spowodowała że zaczął się uśmiechać. Patrząc w lustro za barem wznosząc toast, powiedział sam do siebie:

- Twoje zdrowie draniu!

Kładąc się później koło śpiącej dziewczyny, położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i wyszeptał:

- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś tam już mieszka… Ale dla pewności rano zwiększę liczbę potencjalnych lokatorów…

I uśmiechając się pod nosem zapadł w sen, który miał mu pomóc zregenerować siły.


End file.
